RM小短文
by SB South Bear
Summary: 就一些小短文唄，隨緣更了（說不定有鼓勵我就更了（小聲BB


自從Rachel把Max追到手後正好過了一年，此時的Max正開心的迎接著聖誕節的到來，似乎絲毫沒有察覺這也正是她們交往一週年的紀念日。

"嘿，Rach，歡迎回來。"Max隨意地躺在沙發上，像說著什麼再平凡不過的話語一樣，好似以前害羞的形象都已褪去。

"hey Max。"Rachel疲倦地把還沾著葉子的風衣掛在一旁的衣架上。

自從她們畢業並確認關係後，Rachel馬上和Max搬到了紐約去，她們都沒有繼續上大學，而是直接邁步前往著自己的夢想。當然也都挺順利的，Rachel憑藉著自己在高中時的名氣和一些Max拍的照片，成功當上了自己最想當的模特，而Max也在自己的努力下，當然有些Rachel的推薦，漸漸的成為了一名小有名氣的攝影師，事實上還不少人為她這種攝影風格而著迷。

"今天過的怎麼樣啊？"Max拿起手機，詢問著剛到家的Rachel。

"唉，沒什麼大事，就是一些拍攝上的問題囉，你知道我多專業的。"Rachel輕啄了下Max略微乾澀的唇後也隨意地躺在了Max的腿上。

默認似的，Max並沒有說什麼話，但空氣中的氛圍並沒有過於尷尬，也許是兩人早已習慣了無聲的浪漫。

打破了這令人沈醉的氛圍是一聲突如其來的"啊！"。Rachel叫著突然從沙發上跳了起來，Max似乎是受到驚訝，蜷縮在了角落。

Rachel抱歉地把毯子蓋在Max身上後就急忙跑去了臥室。

Max雖然也好奇Rachel的行徑，但不知怎的，也許是對戀人的尊重，也或許是自己懶得動了，她也沒有闖進臥房中詢問。

一進到臥房，Rachel馬上開啟她桌上的檯燈，精細的做著什麼，一針一線的縫著，俐落的像毫不珍惜自己修長的手指。

過了許久，Rachel終於放下手邊的工作，那是一隻可愛的小母獅正連著另一隻小母鹿。

Rachel看了看手機上的時間，十一點半，時間還夠！

她把娃娃放到預先準備好的相機形狀的盒子裡，拿起來就衝像在沙發上昏昏欲睡的Max。

"嘿，Max？"Rachel小心地問著，深怕Max被她給驚醒。

"Ugh...yeah?"眼中雖充滿著疲倦，但仍努力看清眼前的人。

"雖然可能不是時候，但...你還記得那天嗎？你知道...我跟你告白那天？"Rachel小心地問著。

Max嘴角間不禁流出一陣充滿溫柔的輕笑，"當然了，那天的你真的很美。"

只見Rachel的臉頰漸漸的露出了些淡淡的粉色，這當然不是她所預想的答案。

"...不...我指..你還記得那天是什麼節日嗎？"Rachel捏緊了手上的禮物，深怕這一刻給自己毀了。

"嗯...你是指聖誕節？...噢！"Max突然醒過來。

短暫的震驚過後是一聲自嘲的笑聲。"真的對不起你，我...我居然忘了這天..."

擔心總是自責Max在這一天又有過多的壓力，Rachel深知最近Max接到了一個單子是要出差的，但為了把他延期到與Rachel過完年，Max最近有多辛苦...然而這些全是Rachel自己看到的...當然，Max可不想看到Rachel為她擔心。

Rachel用她的唇封住了她的。"噓...沒事，我只是想給你個驚喜。"看到Max懷疑的眼光，Rachel又加深了這個吻。

Max的臉被Rachel的深吻給吻的雀斑都紅了，眼裡也只剩被愛情朦朧的視線。

經驗告訴她，照這情況...自己可能給的就不是禮物了，Rachel只好以輕吻結束了這段插曲。

從身後拿出了被細心的戴上了聖誕帽的相機型盒子，Max不禁又輕笑了起來，笑的是Rachel依然那麼貼心又溫暖。

遞給Max她的禮物後，Rachel便開口，"Merry Christmas, Max 也祝你交往一週年快樂，我愛你。"Rachel說出了那幾句自己曾獨自練習無數遍的話語，語氣有些顫抖，也許是因為剛才的吻，也許是因為緊張。

Max興奮地就像被Rachel求婚似的，緊緊抱著這盒子，抬起頭看著Rachel，猶豫地問道，"...我可以現在打開嗎？Rach？"

"當然，這全都是你的了。"Rachel用著微微顫抖的聲音說出，但顯然Max並沒有察覺，依然沈浸在喜悅之中，不然，Max早停下手邊動作了。

打開盒子，裡面是一張張Max曾經給過她的合照，甜蜜的氛圍彷彿就要從照片中洋溢出來。

Max慢慢的欣賞這些照片，雖然都是自己拍的照片，但只要一加入Rachel，她感覺什麼照片都會變得令她難以移開視線。

一張張的照片底下是兩個玩偶，一隻母獅及一隻母鹿。Max拿起了那隻母獅，沒想到連著母鹿一起被她拿起了，不禁令她的眼神中閃過一絲驚訝。

"heh, Max 這可象徵著我們啊，永不分離。"Rachel深情的望著Max，Max不好意思地低下了頭，緩緩的撥開底下的那張信

看見信的開端就已讓Max的眼中被淚水朦朧，看不清信的後續，只感覺到了自己的淚水一滴滴的低落在了信紙上。

Rachel緊張地以為自己寫錯了什麼，慌張地看向了Max。

只見Max滴著淚水，笑著抱緊了Rachel。熟悉的擁抱及溫度安慰了Rachel也安慰了Max。

"Thank you, and i love you too."Max抱緊懷中的Rachel並仰起頭對她說，見到Rachel也以她那可以溫暖世界的笑容回覆她時，Max忍不住伸長脖子又吻了下Rachel，雖然僅是輕吻，但所含的情感卻與之前完全不同。

顯然Rachel也意識到了這情感，加深了這吻後將舌頭也伸進了這始作俑者裡。Max被吻的不禁溢出些許呻吟，Rachel聽到後滿意的揚起嘴角，熟練的就把Max抱到了臥室中，"這可是你先開始的，這可不怪我..."在Max的耳邊說完後，便又開始了一夜又是另Max不堪回想的夜晚。

...

Rachel把Max一把抱到了床上，已經被吻的情迷意亂的Max根本沒有餘力在做什麼反應了。Rachel將舔了舔Max被親的豔紅的下唇，慢慢地滑進那不斷流出喘息聲的源頭，用舌尖掃蕩著Max口中的空間。兩人的喘息聲漸漸交纏在一起，直到Max被吻到快無法呼吸時，Rachel才離開了這個吻，但在離開前仍依依不捨的輕點了下另一人僅因她動起的舌尖。

她熟練地溫柔脫下了身下人的衣物，緩慢的動作令以難耐的Max有些燥熱，Rachel不時的滑過那突起的尖端，更讓身下人不時傳出陣陣的低吟。

當Rachel脫下Max的上衣後，她將手放在了Max的雙峰之中，用著手指讓其乳尖挺立，冰冷的觸感不得不令Max格外注意Rachel的手指，Rachel緩緩地將手滑過小腹，一路滑到牛仔褲的腰際處，另一隻手則爬向的Max的胸部上。Rachel直勾勾的盯著已面色潮紅的Max，不管幾次Max都會不小心的沈醉在Rachel明亮的翠瞳中，彷彿就中了魔咒般 - 愛情的魔咒。

Rachel吻上Max已挺立的那端，舌尖挑逗的繞著圈，避著中間的那一突起，這讓Max感覺愈發愈熱，但怎奈Rachel就是不肯觸碰她最想被她觸碰的那裡。

Max的手不自覺地勾上了Rachel的脖子，強忍的不段冒出的呻吟聲，"Ra..Rachel...快點...哈...哈。"Rachel怎能錯過這番邀請，胡亂地脫下了Max的牛仔褲後就用手撫摸著那早已泛濫成災的地方。

Rachel在Max的私處上猶豫的話了幾個圈，令Max輕咬著Rachel的肩膀，像是在抗議著，當然，Rachel這番舉動只是令隔靴搔癢，只會令Max更難受，但Rachel當然也知道。Rachel輕輕碰了下那已經黏著衣物的突起，引來了Max一聲止不住地呻吟。

Rachel調整了下動作，並將輕舔了下剛剛因觸碰而有些顫抖的突起，這讓Max不禁抓緊了床單，輕輕銜著那突起，更是令Max再次湧出了蜜液，"啊...Rachel...快...啊哈..."Max的邀請無疑也興奮了Rachel。

不再做什麼多餘的動作，Rachel緩緩地探入那密穴，才剛深入，就引來一聲聲短促的呻吟。Rachel的手指愛撫著Max體內的每一個皺褶，撫摸到一處較粗糙的突起時，令Max的內壁縮緊了一下。Max也轉為緊抱著Rachel的頭，十指深入Rachel蜂蜜棕的滑嫩秀髮中。

Rachel開始回應著Max的期望，纖細的手指毫無阻攔的滑進了密穴的深處，Max的呻吟終於無法再被抑制，Rachel聆聽著彷彿世間美樂的呻吟，手指緩緩地開始抽送，就像彈奏樂曲般，每次的衝撞都令其發出更美妙的聲音。接著不久，Rachel開始攻擊著那次摸索到的點，拇指也不輕不重的揉捏的那突起的一點。就當Max快被快感給擊沉時，內壁的收縮給她了暫時的躲避時間，並令她的呻吟戴上了些許無法抑制的哭腔，但Rachel仍不給予一點喘息的時間，更是加速的抽送的速度，就像飲鴆解渴般，高潮後的感官被放大了幾倍似的，比之前更加敏感。Max無法再承受這麼多的快感，在Rachel欺負般撫摸她的陰蒂時，她本能性的抱緊了Rachel，迎來了那比預期中多更多的快感攻佔了Max的身體，眼淚不禁從Max的眼中流出，滴到了Rachel的肩上。

Rachel用手摸了摸Max蓬鬆的頭髮，吻著她的眼角和淚水，安慰著她。待已筋疲力盡的Max在Rachel的懷中漸漸平緩呼吸，瑞秋才躡手躡腳的跑去廁所用溫水浸濕毛巾，小心翼翼將Max身上的汗水及污漬等擦拭乾淨，之後自己草率的洗了個澡後便抱著Max安穩入睡了。

...

等到Max終於被透過窗戶的陽光照醒時，身邊的溫暖已經消失了，Max坐起身，揉了揉因"運動"有些痠痛的腰。走出房門，先喚醒她的是一陣陣的香味。Rachel正如她所預想的一樣正在廚房忙著呢，早餐是...嗯...自己最愛的華夫餅，還加了奶油！Max打起精神走到廚房前的餐桌，早餐正好熱騰騰的擺在桌上。

"Hey，早啊，你已經醒啦？我才剛準備去叫你的。"Rachel沐著從身後窗戶照過來的陽光，她不管怎樣，她總是最有朝氣的那個啊。

Max點了點頭，笑著拿起了桌上已經準備好的餐具，"真巧。嘿，你吃了嗎？待會我去洗碗，你先坐著休息吧。"Rachel點了點頭，稍微用水沖洗了一下剛用的髒鍋子及器具後就推在了水槽，一人做飯一人洗碗已成了她們的習慣。

Rachel坐在了Max的對面，兩人聊了會天，等Max吃完後洗完碗，Rachel就先佔著沙發的位置等著Max了。在這種難得有空的週末，兩人最喜歡做的事就是看點電影了。

Rachel早已將是先租好的片準備好，就等Max過來了。Max過來後躺在了Rachel的懷中，等待的電影的開演，也享受著難得的週末閒趣。


End file.
